Cherry blossom and Demon fox Adventure with Fairies
by Kyuubikohime
Summary: New land ... New People ... They aren't in konoha no more - A new mysterious land called Fiore - Naruto and Sakura relationship be put on the test but new love rival ? Is Sakura going to choose a boy that she does not know ? Natsu or Naruto who ? This a Narusaku and Gralu and Maybe Natsu x Sakura ? ( I hope you like it )
1. Chapter 1

_Well this my first Story I'm sorry that I don't make sense! . _

Chapter 1

-Big Mistaken-

I was walking down to the Hokage Tower to see Lady Tsunade. I started to daydream, when I realized that bumped in to a person. I started to get mad that someone get in my way. The person had Sun like hair with Bright Ocean eyes that you can get lost I final realize it was Naruto . I start to get mad at him then started to I yell at him" Oi Baka what are you doing in middle of the road you know it's dangerous !" Naruto was just smiling and say " oh Sorry Sakura chan was just lost in your beauty."Start to slightly blush to wards comment. He open his mouth ask " Sakura chan , Bachan give me some of my Dads Scroll and I was thinking if you would help me out with them" turn a shade of red that can match same color of His mothers hair. I start to giggle and give him a Anwser " Should why not but Naruto this count as a Study date not real date okay" He just nods . I grabs his sleeve and lead him toward the hokage tower. Naruto was blushing a pink shade that match my hair , start to smile . Naruto knock on Tsunade door. Tsunade Yelled " Come on in " me and Naruto walk in the room where we saw Tsunade with big bottle of sake. I tell lady Tsunade " How more times do I have to tell that you can't have Sake at time likes this." Tsunade yell " Sakura im your Master not my mom ! Oi so what is your business any ways?" I shake my head in disappoints then Naruto open this mouth with pink blush on his face " Sakura chan is going to help me with my Scroll that you give me, so she want to know if she can have a day off." Tsunade stare at me then smiling "Sakura you have the day off to help Naruto " and she clearly her throat and point that I was holding Naruto sleeve again. I just pull him out of there before lady Tsunade tell him something. We walking side to side and question pop in my head and i turn my head toward Naruto ask " so Naruto what kind of scroll are they ? " he look at me give me a Smile said " It Space -time jutsu I want to see if I can master it and maybe I surpass my dad one day." we want to Naruto Apartment , it still messing like always. I tell Naruto "can I see the scrolls " he give me the scroll then grab it out of his hands and tell him" well here are the hand sign for this jutsu " a big Flash of light grab me and Naruto together. All I can yell is " Baka why don't you tell the seal was active " and Naruto just stare at me and laugh and said " well we have new adventure to solve this time"


	2. Chapter 2 : Faires Meet Ninja

**This my First Fan fiction ever, FYI : Sorry if my**** grammar**** is not great, please deal with me on that . I'm being working On this story over year . I'll being post on Tues or thurs. please Review and comment.. I'm open for ideas ! =^u^= P.S I don't own Fairy tail or Naruto ~ ❤**

Naruto looks around and tell me " _Sakura-chan I don't_ think we are in my Apartment no more"

I just stare at him " _Naruto, I think know that Baka !" Naruto puts His hand over my mouth " Shh~ Sakura chan I think someone is in trouble_" Me and Naruto race towards the scream.

We jump out the tree and seeing a group of teens that looks the same ages as us. Naruto want to help the Blond girl that kind looks like ba-chan. A boy with salmon hair attack naruto and leave a flesh wound on him .

Natsu yelled "_get away from Lucy ._" Naruto tell the boy with salmon hair " _I don't know Sakura chan had a brother_" Natsu said " I don't know who this Sakura person is but you better..." the blond girl ran toward the group. The salmon hair run toward Naruto , Ezra grab natsu on his shoulder " natsu I don't think there are enemy because this stranger wouldn't sacrifice his life for Lucy" Ezra spoke to Naruto " Where are you from? And why did you protect Lucy ?" Naruto was about to answers the question when I run toward him.

A loud voice calling out " Oi Naruto you baka wait for me "the group of teens look a pink hair girl when they were catch off guard by emerald eyes. Gray point at Sakura " Are you this Sakura Person that this blond boy is talking about " natsu was curious and walk over and look up and down at Sakura where Naruto grab sakura and yell at Natsu " Stay away from her !" Lucy tell ezra " she live her name pretty well and she is very beautiful to, I'm kind of jealous ." I just stare at the salmon hair boy backing way from me and Naruto when I remembering the question stare at the group of teens " To answer your question we are from hidden of leaf known as

Kohona and this is are ninja way to Protect another in need!" Natsu look surprise and start to act like a ninja " nin-nin so ninja are real " sakura look confuse, well gray walk towards Naruto and stare at him " why do you have whiskers on your face ?" Naruto started to get annoyed and ask " where are your clothes then?" Gray ran and seek for his clothes. Lucy tell blonde boy " thanks you for save my life out there ! " naruto with stupid wide grin " no problem-ttebayo and my name is Naruto uzumaki and the girl over there is Sakura Haruno " ?" Lucy stare at Sakura and ask " your name is Sakura right well this is my friends that boy with salmon hair is natsu dragneel and another boy with raven hair is Gray Fullbuster and the girl with scarlet hair is Ezra scarlet and my name is Lucy Heartfilla and we are from fairy tail, so why don't you guys come to the guild so we can heal Naruto .

Sakura just walk up to Lucy " why not but I think I well heal Naruto myself thou " The another's were confuse what Sakura say . Natsu touch Pinkette hair and tells her " that color really suit you can I also call you Sakura chan to " Gray push natsu away " Oi , what is a pretty girl like you being a ninja ..." Naruto didn't let gray his finish sentence so he grab Sakura say to another boy's " Don't flirt with her ! " Erza and Lucy grab Sakura away from Naruto start to talk her " i think natsu and gray are very fond of you because of your hair and eyes, well me and ezra to but not like the boy's " Sakura smiles tells them " well we better get going to that guild you where talking about!"

Naruto want start random convention with to salmon hair boy and ask him " You know can Actually be Sakura chan brother " natsu just stare at Sakura and answer Naruto question " you are right or something else to " with slightly deep blush on his face.

**oh Naruto is jealous of guys flirt with his Sakura ! Lol I'm sorry ... That gray was not talking in this chapter. Well I have plans in for gray ... It looks like Natsu developing a crush on Sakura ... ohh ! I hope you like this chapter **

**Comment ! I'm open for ideas ... Next chapter 3 ~ natsu Surprise ~ no flaming **

**SORRY FOR POOR GRAMMER AGAIN **


	3. Chapter 3

-I don't own Naruto and Fairy tail -

Chapter 3  
-Natsu Surprise-  
It take two day's to get to the guild because Lucy and Sakura and Erza stop at every books store or clothes , they dragging the guys everywhere. But naruto wound still sting , sakura did first aid on him .They final get to the guild natsu run in with Smile that scare the other guild members!

Mirajane ask Natsu " Your in a happy mood Natsu ! Why is that? "

Natsu started to blush " I'll show you Mira " he run out of guild and pull a girl with Pink hair that can match Cherry blossom petals with shade of emerald eye that be fresh growing grass that all guild was shock.

Sakura was surprise that they never see a girl with green eyes before! A yelling coming from the distance " Damn natsu how more times do I have to tell you that she is not a toy !" the guild member start to stare at the Sun like hair because they were Surprise that they saw a boy with ocean color eyes!

They pull Sakura and Naruto hair and touch there bodies to see if they where real!

Naruto started to scream" Ahhh you get to be kidding-ttebayo!" Mira walk toward Lucy and start talking to her " Who are these Stranger's Lucy-chan ?" with confused face . Lucy tell mira " they said that there ninja from hidden of the leaf ."  
Naruto escaped and was on top of pillar and saw a group of guy's next to Sakura and with a jealous voice " Sakura chan ... You need to heal my wound !" Sakura bushing out of group of guys' and want to Naruto " let me see you wound Naruto." with a smile . But Naruto knows that smile to well . All you hear was " Shannnaroooo! Baka , don't jump in danger again !" with a angry face.  
Natsu and Gray and Lucy and Ezra saw a cater with knock out Naruto .

Sakura jump down say " oh I'm sorry for the messing that I made in your guild !" Naruto tell " S-Sakura chan " natsu started to poke at Naruto cheek "are you okay Naruto!" Sakura grab Natsu shoulder " natsu I need to heal Naruto so please move okay "

Natsu move out of away and touching sakura shoulder with a light blush on his cheek and watch her heal Naruto with green light glowing from her hands " look at her magic she can heal like Wendy " and toward Sakura " Sakura chan are you a Dragon slayer and want to fight me !" Naruto rise up " Let do it natsu !" Sakura just sigh " okay but . " with out finish her sentence. Natsu yell" Sweet! I'm all fired up! " he pull me and Naruto toward the center of the group! Naruto did some hand sign and Yell " Sexy no Jutsu " and people in the guild had nosebleed with Naruto jutsu. Sakura start to get mad at Naruto " Baka it not time for you Dirty show! "

Natsu run toward Sakura and say" iron dragon claw" Sakura was still scolding at Naruto and block the attack and throw natsu and leave a big hole! Natsu jump out of the hole And hear " dragon roar " toward Naruto. Naruto look at the attack and grabbing Sakura in a princess hold , making a clone yell "wind ras-shukien " natsu dodge the attack .

Watch the big Cater that now show up.

Naruto drop Sakura yell's " Shannnaroooo!"seeing a big hole with Natsu was pin down with Sakura fist in the air ! Sakura tells Natsu " don't let you guard down " Naruto and fairy tail gang ran toward pin down Natsu and Sakura. Gray started to laugh at Natsu for getting pin down by a girl.

= hope you like it ! Review and please ! Sorry that don't make sense .. English is my first language.. thank you "Guest 1" for pitying me ! ._. So spring break there is a one new chapter = ~ dragon and fox ~ next chapter ! Great I feel bad now :(


	4. Chapter Four Dragon and Demon Fox

Hey minna **sorry that I don't post for last two week here is the new chapter! Hope you like it 3 im trying to work on my grammer :( so please hang on **

**Dont own Fairy tail or Naruto **

Chapter 4

- Dragon and fox -

Naruto was laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach then he saw Natsu's face .

He thought to himself , "Why is Natsu blushing so hard? " He followed natsu eyes and saw they where on Sakura . Back in his mind "Does Nastu have a crush on her or see her as a sister role model."

Naruto walking toward pin down Natsu and Sakura. "Sakura chan can I talk to Natsu for a couple of minutes please" with stupid grin of his.

Sakura pick herself up , then started walk towards Lucy and Ezra.

Naruto put his hand out to help up Natsu " Strength and beauty is not to mess with right " with slight blush cross His face. Natsu looks toward Naruto " Are you in love with Sakura chan , Naruto because your eyes say it all! " Naruto started to panic is that " easily to tell right " Natsu just nodding with cheekily grin.

Sakura just saw at the two happy boys and grab erza and Lucy hands " hey why don't we make some treats for Naruto and Natsu " with smile that melt Ezra and Lucy heart.

Naruto mess up Natsu hair with and have a serious look on his face " Natsu do you have a crush Sakura chan or see her as big sister."

Natsu was about to answers but sakura and others started to walk up to the them. Naruto and Natsu look at pinkette.

"hey guys what are your talking about " both of them looks at either say " nothing Sakura chan ". Sakura face was slightly confused. But she push out of her mind "are you guys Hungry? because me and Erza and Lucy made some snack for you guy's."

Loud voice speak out " I help to." Sakura start to laugh " and gray did to."

The boys smile "yes Sakura chan."

Sakura give the guys there snack.

Ezra stared at Natsu " Natsu are you blushing?" Natsu chocked on the cookie and spit on Naruto face. Naruto wipe it off his face, "really Dattebayo!"

Sakura lean toward Naruto whisper in his ear" did you tell him some thing dirty Naruto " looking at him with piss out face!

Naruto start to panic "n-no Sakura chan It was not like that! Natsu tell her!" Hiding from Sakura .

He stared at her find the words to not upset or angry his new flower.

Lucy spoked up " Sakura I think Naruto is telling the truth. I'm pretty sure Natsu would tell the whole guild right now ."

Sakura nods and calm down . Naruto hugs Lucy tell her " thank you Lucy " with cheeky grin.

Lucy slightly blush "no problem Naruto." Gray notice a blushing Lucy started to get jealous then grabbed naruto shoulder " Naruto can I talk to you for a little bit. " Naruto face was so confused ." Okay what is it gray ?" Naruto just stare at gray." Do you have a crush on Lucy ? " with a serious face that made Naruto gulp.

" Uh-h gray are you okay? I'm surprise that you don't figure it out yet." Scratch his cheek.

" Figure what out?" Gray was puzzled . Naruto sigh"I'm in love with my best friend ." Gray was more Puzzled .

Naruto scream " IM IN LOVE WITH SAKURA CHAN !" Naruto cover his mouth. Looking around if Sakura heard what he say.

Gray eyes widing up " Oh why did you say so." Naruto was blushing so hard . Lucy walk around and looks at gray and Naruto "I heard what you say that your in love with Sakura, have you tell her yet ?" Gray look at Lucy " Lucy I don't think so ! "

Naruto was panic "please don't tell her please Lucy and gray!" Both of them promise.

(Dont flame or post rude comments and I'm open to ideas for chapters)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry minna fr not update ... Stupid project and proms coming up to ! I'm update today and this Thurday ! I hope you like it ! Sorry fr my poor Grammar!

Dont own Fairy tail or naruto ( A Girl can dream right)

Chapter 5

-Fire around the pink flower -

Well Naruto is talking to Lucy and gray . Natsu goes looking for Sakura.

She was sitting with Erza telling all the great adventure that she had with Naruto with light blush on her face.

" Sakura ... I think someone is looking for you " as erza points at salmon hair boy. As he was walking in the door and stop just stare at Sakura.

Sakura looking at Natsu with a smile that made him nervous "Oy Natsu are you okay ."

Natsu walk toward Sakura and gentle place his hand on her hand " Sakura chan I want to talk to you privately "she just nods at Natsu. Getting up from the table and give a hug to Erza "keep a eye on Naruto for me Ezra sama !" Erza just nods.

Sakura run after him" Natsu where are we going ?" She just stare at salmon hair boy waiting for a answer her mind started to wonder out "" where is Naruto ? I hope Naruto is not showing gray and Lucy his weirdo justu ? ""

"We are here!" natsu points at area where no people around only a blanket and under a rainbow cherry blossom , Sakura never see these in her life time ." they are so beautiful! " As she walks more towards the tree she ends up trip on a branch and lands on Natsu looking him in his dark brown eyes. " I'm so sorry Natsu " As she pick up herself.

But Natsu grab her arm " can we stay like this Sakura chan !" with a blush crossing his face . Sakura nods and lays on his chest "" Warm and yet it feels so wrong.""

Back towards Naruto and Lucy and Gray.

" Lucy I have to tell you something ?" Gray started to panicked and push her out of way. " Naruto, I don't think Lucy as time for your question right now, she is busy and all." Lucy was slightly confused. "Uh-h ohh okay? Well you can tell me later Naruto." Gray smile when Lucy leaves and started to walk towards her way.

But Naruto grabs gray arms" you really like her don't you ?" Gray just stare at the blond girl and have a slightly brush on his face. "Yes I do ... I really like Lucy but I'm " Naruto don't let gray finish the his sentence.

Sakura has Natsu head on her lap and combing his hair to relax him

" Natsu are okay you being acting weird lately." Natsu was silents and he keeps worried about lost his flower to Naruto "Naruto is hopeless in love with Sakura chan , who would be? Just look at her."

Natsu pretend to fell sleep and ends up stare at the pink hair girl who is sleep " her beautiful pink hair with prefect shade of cherry blossom and her beautiful emerald eyes looking like fresh green grass and that smile is to die for . I bet that why Naruto love her so much."

As Sakura lay on the cherry blossom bark and dreams "Sasuke-kun what are doing here? She stared at his face covered in blood that was not his. She eyes wide looking at the dead body in fronted of her .. She shed tear as she knowing that it was Naruto !"

She started to scream " NARUTO! " she woke up from her nightmare ... She begin to cry .

Natsu saw the pinkette crying and wiping the tears out of her face " a girl as pretty as you don't need to cry "to calm the pinkette. Natsu pick himself up from Sakura lap and started to lending close to Sakura face.

- **Natsu felling fr Sakura ... Sorry if Lucy and Ezra had last screen time ... I'm really sorry - next chapter is "Flamed Blossom " and Mystery Guest to ... Drama ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry for not update! Here the New chapter!**

- flower secret -

As Natsu lends and pinning down Sakura " Sakura I want to do this for a while" his lip where on hers in his mind " sorry Naruto but I can't let you have her ."

In her head " this is my first kiss with a boy that i barely meet just two days of ago ". She grab on to Natsu's neck and feeling the passion in the kiss " his lips were soft and with a burning passion but he is burning my bottom lip, making me wanting more "

Natsu broke the hot kiss seeing that Sakura lips were burn a little bit but Sakura places her hand and heal them.

Natsu say " Sakura chan your lips were soft and taste sweet " he lick his lips and once again lend towards her " where should I kiss you next should I leave a mark on you to show that I own you and make Naruto jealous."

Her emerald eyes wide and pushing Natsu away " Natsu , I don't want mark on me!"

With a grin on his face and placing his hand on her shirt and slowly unzip her half ways then slowly breathing down on her exposed breasts.

Sakura start to melt with his hot tense breath, she felted a burning pair of lips on her breast when it was over she can see the mark on her chest " don't show no one this and don't heal either and I would know if you is are secret my beautiful flower , I know you want more but be a good girl and don't tell Naruto anything " with a serious face.

Well he zipping up Sakura thinks about the mark and in her mind " Naruto I'm sorry that I can never be yours after all."

Sakura just started to shed a tear for Naruto and she wipe the tear before Natsu saw it . " Sakura, I think we need to go before the other are looking for us . She nods.

In her mind " Naruto I'm sorry, why can it be you . Because I love you before all of those even before the chunnin exam when Iruka Sensei sayed that we are heaven and earth . My feelings has change for you , I fell in love with a big Baka like you. I want you , Naruto Uzumaki ."

Natsu stop and stare at Sakura which made her lost the train of thought . He was about to open his mouth but when Naruto pop up out of no way "speak of the devil" Natsu spoke out loud.

" Sakura chan I was looking for you ... I be worry sick . " with a worried face . Sakura put a on her best fake smile " sorry Naruto , me and Natsu lose the track of time, he was showing me some beautiful flowers."

Naruto nods but his in mind " Sakura chan was crying but for what ? He grab his stomach feeling the pain in him . A voice start to talk " I guess kid wants his flower right now "

Naruto was looking at kurama "yes I do " kurama nods" kit listen to me go and mark her and make her yours "

Naruto face was turn bright red " I c-cant stole sakura chan virginity from her" but kurama looks at Naruto " if you don't did it that dragon kid would . I can smell that mark on her chest ." Naruto eye wide " NO ! your wrong Sakura chan would not do that to me ! "

Sakura was looking at Naruto and kiss him on the cheek being him back to his cents " thank you Naruto for worrying about me " she walk away from Natsu and Naruto, Sakura whisper in the air " Naruto don't do anything stupid, I lo-" she stop her self for speaking.

Naruto just stare at Natsu. Natsu open his mouth " Naruto, we need to talk ?" But gray and Lucy pop up feeling tense feeling in the air between Naruto and Natsu . Sakura rub the mark "why does it burn so much . "


	7. -Caraphernelia-

Chapter 7

{Sorry minna, I'm upload late again. I Being have writer block for months! , sorry I'm slow getting that back! Hope you this new chapter! The song it's not mine! It Caraphernelia by Ptv ! Go listen to them! }

Lucy and gray looked at Natsu and Naruto " Oi guys! What are you doing here?"

Naruto snapped out of his jealous state " oh hey Guys , don't see you there ?" Lucy face palmed herself " Uh, we saw Sakura leave with a worried face. Do you know anything about that?"

Gray grabbed Natsu " hey flame brain, she asked you a question and also what are you doin here?"

Naruto started to laugh " Flame brain that's a good one, Gray. "

Natsu started to get annoyed " Shut up Popsicle and Mister whisker!"

Naruto starting to get a annoyed.

" Really? Mister Whisker?! Not cool dude!"

Erza run toward Naruto. " Naruto!" Naruto grabbed the scarlet hair girl By shoulder. " what is it Erza ? " " its Sakura! she's about to sing! " Erza said.

Naruto races to the Guild " Really ?I want to hear her singing . Is this the first time? Has she never done it before ?"

Natsu was so happy to hear his flower sing . Gray looked at Lucy " lets go Lucy!" Lucy giggled " yeah let's hear her voice!"

Mira is on the stage " minna I have new singer for you and her name is Sakura Haruno."

The pinkette walked on the stage, look for Naruto and Natsu if they are in the crowed . The music start to play " ~Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night.

(But, there's just something about)

This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy.

Licking your fingers like you're done and,

You've decided there is so much more than me.

And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake.

I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me.

Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway. ~ "

She pointed in the crowed . She showed two pairs of eyes on her. 'Sakura - chan' Naruto and Natsu thought at the same was now looking in both the guys

"~So, baby, what if I can't forget you?

(What if I can't forget you?)

Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall,

And just throw, oh no.

You can't just throw me away.

So, what if I can't forget you?

I'll burn your name into my throat.

I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

What's so good about picking up the pieces?

What if I don't even want to? ~"

the songs ends .. She drops the micro. Naruto is racing to stage to hug sakura for a great performers but Lucy stop him .

" Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Sakura ?" Naruto eyes widely " what are you saying Lucy ." The blonde girl is holding on grays hand and grips it tight " I'm say that Sakura want you to do something ?" Gray feels Lucy pain after hearing what Sakura sing to Naruto but why ."

Natsu is gone , he want to Sakura and he pull her in from behind , plants a kiss on her cheek . " Sakura chan you sing beautiful out there."

Sakura just nod ... She was still speechless after song , But She want to be with Naruto, that song was for him .

Natsu puts one his hand on her chin and another on her wrists "remember Sakura chan you need to be a good girl now if not someone well get hurt " her eyes wide with fear.

Sakura was push Natsu away . " Natsu if you hurt Naruto I well never forgive you !" Her Eyes Pierce the dragon slayer soul .

Natsu grin " your a fierce one aren't you , I like that" he grab her and kiss her neck . " I don't like drama ... But this another story gihee ." Grin coming from the shadow .


	8. Chapter 8

{im posting this new chapter, but it's kind of fluffy... . but still on writing block}

Chapter 8

~Heat of the moment~

It was late at night, Lucy was showing Sakura her room where she was staying. Sakura had a worried face then Lucy poke her forehead, " Sakura why are you sad?"

Sakura change her expression " I'm just thinking Lucy sama , sorry if I was worrying you" Lucy just nobs and hand her a night gown that was see-through . Sakura blush to the gown.

Lucy just giggle and leave "night Sakura " . She take out her ninja wear. She put her hand on the love mark that Natsu leave her. She felling the burning of the mark , started to blush and shake her head " come on Sakura why are you thinking about him ?"

She place the gown on her curvy figure. All you can see is white and light pink bra with cherry blossoms design in them with a matching panties . She blush when she saw herself in the mirror. " Sakura chan, We need to talk!" A voice coming from the shadow. Sakura panicked, try to scream for Naruto . When the figure coming closer and closer it was Naruto .

"N-Naruto what you doing here?What do you want to talk about? " Trying to cover herself up . Naruto just stare at Sakura , looking at she how innocent and beautiful she was. Naruto nose started to bleed " sorry Sakura chan but your body it's it's.." Sakura blushing more " it's what?"

Naruto lean closer put his hand on Sakura face " perfect!" And kiss Sakura . Naruto thought she would put a fight but she give in to the kiss . Naruto lead her to the bed.

In the hallway Natsu was going to visit Sakura when he heard a noise coming inside her room . " what is that noise ?" Then he heard Naruto voice coming from the room. Natsu was getting furious that someone else is in there. Natsu just punch a gulping hole in the hallway and leave in angry.

Sakura heard the noise and whisper in her minded " Natsu." Naruto break the kiss and heavily breathing " Sakura chan I want to do that for a long time!"with a small smile. Sakura blush " same here Naruto." Naruto leaning again but stop and saw the mark on her thought to himself "When did she get this mark? Kurama was right about Natsu! I'm going to make her mine that final!"

Naruto started again and slowly pulling out Sakura gown , help her to unhooking her bra. Place the bra on the floor.

Sakura try to cover her body but Naruto grab her hands ."Sakura your body is perfect. All your curves are just right. "With Naruto free hand started to travel Sakura body , Curve after curve.

Sakura melted with every touch Naruto made, she would release a soft moan. Naruto would grin. Naruto started to taking out his shirt and pants with his green boxers showing "like what you see?" Sakura nod.

Naruto started to kiss behind her breast. Just stare at her lace panties "Sakura-chan I don't know you wear stuff like that?" Naruto just chuckled.

Sakura cover her face "shut up Baka !" She knew that her panties were wet, but she couldn't tell Naruto . Then she felled a light pinch coming from her breast.

Naruto started to bite on nip and grope her left breast ."N-Naruto!" Releasing a moan. Naruto just stare at Sakura and smile that she say his name just by teasing her.

Naruto stop playing with her right breast and want to the left. Start to grope her right breast and sucking on her left nip.

Sakura started moaning louder. "Sakura are you at that point?" Naruto just grin. Sakura nodded .

Naruto pulled her moist panties down. He started to kiss her all over her body.

Sakura moaning louder. Then Door was open wide, Gray was at the door " Sakura are are you okay because Lu..dude Naruto are you getting some , nice ?"

Naruto face-palm when gray walk in on them . Sakura scream top of her lung. Lucy ran toward the scream saw a naked Sakura and half-naked Naruto. "Y-you and Naruto a-are..." Lucy was turned bright red.

Sakura covers herself with a blanket , " Lucy it not what it looks like. Me and Naruto just.." Gray high five Naruto "dude you get to second base way to go man !"

Lucy just stared at half naked Naruto with his nice six pack and v showing how much he work out.

Sakura yelled " Baka your clothes!" Gray and Naruto look down. "Where did my clothes go?" Gray panic an left. Naruto grabbed his clothes and walk out the door and yelled " Sakura chan we would finish what we started okay! That a promise !"

Sakura just blush then Lucy just smile " are you going to tell me the detail to this?" Sakura blush more and more " yes but different time?"


	9. Chapter 9 Pool day

_(new chapter is here! The pool chapter is like kind cute and funny. It has natsu x Sakura moments and there are some Narusaku moments to. I hope u guys like it! Next chapter is fluffy steamy scene? Who? Natsu or naruto?) I don't own naruto or fairy tail ... Just the story :) _

_In joy! 3 _

~Afternoon fun~

After the incident last night, Natsu knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura-chan, it's time to wake up," he said with a stupid grin.

Natsu just opened her door and saw her sleeping. He blushed at the beauty in front of him. He walked towards her bed and sat right next to her. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, leaned in, and kissed her.

She felt a pair of lips. She knew whose lips they were. Sakura lifted her head up and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her body was controlling every movement. Natsu broke the heated kiss and smiled, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Sakura just blushed and felt her lips meet with his once more. Natsu then simply stared at her gown. "Wow, Sakura-chan. You look beautiful in things like that," he pointed out.

Sakura covered herself and punched Natsu straight in the face. "What?" she said, bearing a mad face.

Natsu rubbed his jaw. "Well, I'm the one who told Lucy to give you that night gown! Also, why was Naruto in here with you?!" he said in a slightly pissed tone.

She looked away and got up from the bed. Natsu just got up as well and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a card in the process. "Here. This is a pass for the pool," he said, rubbing his head in guilt. Sakura grabbed the pass. "Okay! But I'm bringing Naruto with me!" Natsu sighed, "Fine, whatever. But if he touches you, I'm goin-" Sakura cut him off by turning around and kissing him which caused him to shut up. "Leave now. Please call Lucy and Erza, Natsu!"

Natsu just mumbled to himself and left. Sakura closed the door and smiled, "That was a close one." In the next room, Naruto was sleeping and thinking about the heated scene from last night!

He started to say Sakura's name over and over again! Then he felt a body on top of him. He opened his eyes. It was Sakura. She had an evil grin on her face. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" She just nodded her head. Naruto was naturally confused. Sakura opened her mouth, "Naruto, guess what!" she said with the cutest smile ever.

Naruto just laughed, "What?" Sakura kissed him, "I got a pool pass," she said as she got up from him, "so go get ready, Naruto!"

Sakura got off of him, and Naruto nodded while he stripped down to his boxers. Sakura blushed, "W-What are you doing?" A knock came from the door. Naruto, dude, can I come in?" Sakura panicked and disappeared. "That was a shadow clone? That's my girl!" Naruto smiled, "Yeah, come in, Gray!"

Sakura was outside and looked confused. "What just happened?" She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "It's time for you to choose Naruto or Natsu!" She demanded in her mind.

Sakura opened the door, going in with a t-shirt and shorts. Lucy smiled and Erza was putting a piece of cake in her mouth. "Sakura, why do you need us? Natsu just told us that you wanted to talk?" Sakura giggled with a little blush, "I need both of your help choosing the swimsuit I should wear!"

"I'm the perfect person for swimsuits, okay, Sakura?!" Lucy started. Sakura nodded at Lucy and gave her a smile. Erza stared at Sakura and started to grab her breasts, "We'll put extra padding in the top so you'll show these off!" Sakura began to blush, "Erza, can't you stop now?

A knock came from the door, "Hey guys, what are you do-?" Natsu started turning red. Erza laughed. "Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Lucy growled at him. "Well, me and the guys are ready to head to the pool!" Natsu then grabbed Erza's hands and pulled them away from Sakura's breasts. "Erza, why are you grabbing her breasts?" he said, feeling something soft.

Sakura looked down and saw Natsu's hands on her. "Shannarooooo!"

~Time passed by~

Sakura and Lucy were at the pool, waiting for the guys. Sakura started to sigh, "Poor Erza!" Lucy just patted her back, "It's okay, Sakura. It's time to have fun! Come on, guys!"

The guys started to mumble to themselves. Lucy grabbed Gray's hand, "Come on, Gray! I want to ride the water slide!" Gray started to blush. Sakura stared at the salmon-haired boy and the blonde boy. Then, Sakura grabbed both of their wrists, "Let's go, guys!"

Lucy and Sakura went to put another swimsuit on. Meanwhile, Naruto and Natsu were fighting outside. The two boys stared and blushed at Sakura's swimsuit.

Sakura started to blush, "Do you like it?" Both of them answered, "Yeah, it's really pretty on you!" Lucy was proud of her fashion advice. She looked at Gray, "Do you like my new swimsuit, Gray?" Gray started to blush slightly, "Yes, Lucy! You look beautiful!" Lucy giggled.

"Wow. She looks beautiful in that swimsuit! Cherry blossom petal print with red and orange lace on top. Yes, this is my chance to make her mine!" Thought Natsu.

Sakura giggled! Come on, guys, to the water slide of love!" Lucy pointed at it. Gray sighed and remembered when he went on that ride with Lyon and Juvia.

Gray's eyes landed on Lucy's swimsuit, "Lucy, you look so beautiful today with your two ponytails and your bikini. Oh my gosh, that bikini! It had a snow print in it with a cross that matches my necklace behind your breast!"

Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan, go with me!" Then Natsu spoke up, "No, with me!" Sakura started to panic. Then, Natsu grabbed Sakura then grabbed Naruto. Sakura was on top of the boys. Natsu was facing upwards and Naruto was facing downwards. Natsu's eyes and mouth opened wide when he realized that Sakura's bottom was on top of him. Sakura looked down at Natsu. She started blushing and yelling, "Kyaaaaaa!"

Both of the guys and Sakura got off the ride. Sakura's and Natsu's faces turned bright red. Naruto was kind of getting jealous that Natsu was getting all of Sakura's attention.

Lucy and Gray were waiting in line. When it was their turn, somebody pushed them. Lucy yelled, "Kyaaaaaa~" Gray's face was in the middle of Lucy's breasts and thought to himself, "They're super soft!" Gray pushed his hands on Lucy's breast, groping them. Lucy let out a little moan. Gray heard the moan. They were in the bottom. Lucy wanted to see how the pic came out. She screamed, "Don't look!"

Sakura went to the picture booth and saw Gray groping Lucy's breast. She started to laugh, "Oh my God, Lucy-chan!" Naruto and Natsu high-fived Gray for getting to second base at the water park.

The day was ending. Naruto and Gray were going to see a new action movie, and Lucy was trying to delete the picture. Sakura was walking back to the guild.

(Cliff hanging )

don't flame the author. Comment and no rude comments .

See ya next chapter


End file.
